gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fish Wonder
The Fish Wonder is one of the chapter bosses faced by Dino & Francis in their quest to stop Lord Kazek. It is the fifth chapter boss of the game. General Information Appearance The Fish Wonder appears to be some sort of flying fish. It has a colorful, scaly body that has all the colors of a rainbow. Its long fins sort of look like wings which allow it to glide across the water quickly. It has shark-like eyes and a skinny body. Despite actual flying fish being quite small, it is as big as a Great White Shark. Its tail fins are periwinkle colored and so are the "wings". Personality Being an actual fish, the Fish Wonder exhibits the normal fish routine of swimming and minding its own buisiness. But it is shown to be loyal and obedient, able to take commands given by Lord Kazek and attack Dino & Francis' boat at first sight. It also exhibits a shark-like personality sometimes. Abilities It is not called the Fish Wonder for nothing, the foe can glide across the water with only its wings and the air available. If it uses enough power in its jumps, it might be able to reach the sky and fly for a bit. It can use its tail fins as weapons such as throwing sea stuff, slapping the boat Dino & Francis are in or create waves with it. A powerful attack of it involves it shooting high pressure water like a cannon. Music *A Sight To Behold! ~ First Phase Theme *Trapped In The Whirlpool ~ Second Phase Theme *Showdown In Boss Rumble ~ Boss Rumble Theme Story The Fish Wonder is first met when Kazek starts talking to a fish he has in a fish bowl. Thinking that Dino & Francis may be able to get here and such. Kazek gets the idea to enlarge the fish with his magic when he notices it jumping extremely high. The evil lord enlarges it with his magic and beholds at the sight of a big creature in his room. He quickly calls an army specialized in underwater activities to take the fish to the Oceanius Kingdom. The Fish Wonder doesn't make any appearances throughout the cutscenes but will often raise its tail in the distance of the sea which can be viewed, foreshadowing the battle. Dino & Francis collect the necessary shards and get on a boat headed to the next kingdom, Francis decides to take a nap and tells Dino to "wake him up when awesomeness is happening". After a while of steering the ship, Dino notices the area becoming story and exits out to see a huge whirlpool but his vision gets interrupted by a splash of cold water that came from the Fish Wonder itself. The giant fish dives down and Dino tries to wake Francis up, but the lazy dinosaur tells him a few more minutes. The Fish Wonder pops out of the water once again in the distance and Dino starts declaring war against it. The huge fish is no pushover, it can use its tail to create waves that can make Dino lose his balance, throw urchins at the boat, it will often pass near the boat and slap it with its tail or shoot high pressurized water from a distance which does massive damage to Dino if not careful. Occasionally, Squitts can jump into the boat and be a nuisance in Dino's path. Not to mention urchins will stick to the boat and will not get moved by any force. To actually hit the Fish Wonder, survive its onslaught of attacks and shoot the high pressurized water it uses with the Eel-Harpoon to electrify the water. The water will get shocking enough to shock the Fish Wonder which makes it fall on to the water, creating a flurry of waves coming at the boat. Once two hits are dealt, the boat will start getting caught by the whirlpool nearby and the fight will change to the whirlpool. The Fish Wonder will normally stay in the whirlpool's center. It gains a new attack in which it jumps out of the water and starts "flying" around the boat, throwing urchins. Use the same method to attack it and the fight will be over. The Fish Wonder will jump one last time but a stray lightning bolt will hit it, knocking it down to the water and destroying the whirlpool. Anime Shorts The Fish Wonder only makes one appearance in the anime shorts, on the fifth episode titled "Bosses Have Fun". He appears in his normal size inside his fish bowl, the bosses invite him as well to the night club where he stays in a disco-filled fishbowl. All bosses get discovered by Lord Kazek and they all run off, along with Malicio who is seen carrying the fish bowl where the Fish Wonder resides. He never speaks in the short, though characters can understand him well. Trivia *The Fish Wonder's attack that involves him shooting high pressurized water bears a resemblance to an attack called Hydro Pump from the Pokémon franchise, it also resembles Hydro Pump's stronger counterpart, Hydro Cannon. *The Fish Wonder and the Blubber Sand are the only chapter bosses that don't make an appearance in a How Not To Play Brotherhood video. **Coincidentally, both are based on marine animals. Category:Dino & Francis: Brotherhood Category:Dino & Francis series Category:Dino & Francis bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villain Category:Character